


【快银夜AU】盘中兽

by cossete69



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Murder House, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossete69/pseuds/cossete69
Summary: Tate遇到了跟他长得一模一样的人，而那个人，拥有一只真正的恶魔





	【快银夜AU】盘中兽

**Author's Note:**

> threesome  
> 监禁  
> 

M’s POV  
我不知道心跳加速能有多紧张刺激，每样东西都让我觉得索然无味。也许从前为了跟母亲躲避父亲喝完酒后的狂躁；或者看着母亲被打到一动不动，手指却只是在发抖而已；又或者终于我抡起了铁棍向那酒鬼头上敲下去，他椅子上的圣经啪一下掉在地上。即便是那些时候，我也觉得很平静，一切都顺理成章。

嘿，我只是送你去见上帝，你不是整天嚷嚷要他救你么。  
我对我的父亲说。

直到我遇到一个人，他跟我太像了，简直一模一样，并且他更年轻，仿佛让我看到十多年前的自己。不，他没有整日生活在恐慌中而变得神经质，他比我更好。所以，他将变得完美，只要他听我的建议。事实上，我们沟通得非常融洽，就算相差很多——兴趣爱好或者喜欢什么口味的晚餐，不过这都不是重点。  
重点是如何杀人。

 

   
T’s POV  
我第一次遇到他，无比熟悉的感觉扑面而来。他身上的气息同我如出一辙，甚至更加强烈。最巧的是，他跟我长了一张相同的脸：似乎始终陷于思索的深凹眼窝，卷曲的睫毛和两个不和谐的可爱酒窝。第一看到我，他就露出格外兴奋的表情，握住我的双手说：你一定会成为比我更好的……一定……  
当然，我们还是有明显的区别，他喜欢把头发往后梳，涂上发油搞一个锃亮的背头，他还留了两撇八字胡。他也许只比我大几岁，但看上去比我成熟十几甚至二十岁。我们并没有什么共同语言，或许还有些代沟，但不知为何我们还是能够心平气和地面对面交谈，甚至成为朋友，当我有烦恼向他倾诉时，他会拿出耐心给我回应，甚至出一点儿好主意。

他总是穿笔挺的西装，款式复古，双排扣枪驳领，不系领带浅色衬衣配上深色花纹丝巾，有些抢眼，更像戏服，但剪裁得体，做工精良。其实我对这样的打扮毫无兴趣，是的，黑色和骷髅，死亡和呐喊，我这样对他说，这才是我喜欢的东西。他却笑得像个绅士，也许还有点在嘲笑我的孩子气，我本想生气，他却立刻给我递了一把猎枪，还端起他的酒杯：为青春干杯，去干点你爱的事儿吧。如果一把不够……我还有。

那一刻，我蠢蠢欲动，跃跃欲试，就像狩猎已久的猎人，渴望着猎物，渴望着杀戮。  
终于有一天，我吹起口哨，走进学校，在举起枪时，听到无数的尖叫和求救。那一刻，他似乎就在我身边，怂恿我，鼓励我，陪伴我，也许他就是我，而我也是他……所以我毫不犹豫扣动扳机，向那些嘲笑我的，或者只是害怕着的陌生人开枪。鲜血像受惊的鸽子扑腾翅膀起飞。他在一旁轻笑着连连鼓掌，他说他喜欢马戏团的把戏，比如变魔术，比如空中飞人，都让人心悬在半空，才够刺激。是的，这一刻，比他描述的更刺激，简直让我陶醉不已。

他的微笑带时常着恶意，但他从来不会欺骗我，毕竟，他是我唯一的朋友。

 

M’s POV  
我同好友偶尔碰头，听他倾吐烦恼，帮他出谋划策。我总觉得他会成为我的继承人，即便我不生该死的小孩，也不用担心自己的基因不会传承下去——虽然我对这种愚蠢的事毫无执念，但总觉得看小生命在指缝间颤抖挣扎这么愉快的事，总要找个人分享。人终有一死，虽然我拒绝去见上帝，说不定还要看到那些个烦人的面孔，但下地狱什么的，一点都不可怕。所以，我总是充满热情地面对我的朋友，甚至能拿出我罕有的仅存的那点儿耐心。

我不厌其烦地跟他交流一些我的宠物饲养心得。  
比方说：夜莺要关在蒙上黑布的笼子里，每隔一天不给食物，它们的嗓音就会因为孤独和绝望变得更高亢凄美毕竟它本来就是一个杀了自己女儿的女人变的。  
再比方说：养狗一开始要每天狠狠惩罚，只要有一点犯错和不听话就就要打。但过一段时间，必须非常仁慈的对他们好，抚摸安慰，他们就会因为这些小小恩赐而无比衷心，感激不尽，但别忘了，定期训斥还是必要的。  
人呢？人也是一样的。  
不过这些东西终究变得乏味，直到我得到了一个比任何谁都好的东西，或者不该叫他‘东西’。

记得那天非常无聊，一笔生意没有谈成，厚厚一沓合同放在我面前，令我无比烦躁，好像一群有预谋的蚂蚁在我脑子里排好队爬行。于是，我打开那个上锁的抽屉，邀请合伙人再喝一杯茶，然后拿出抽屉里的左轮手枪，往他脑门上来了一枪。鲜血瞬间迸出来，像口香糖泡泡，用力一吹就在脸旁爆炸，黏糊糊的口香糖粘在嘴角和鼻尖，现在不过是换成了红色的血。  
晚上，我打电话给Evers太太让她来清理办公室。然后换了一身套装，打算去马戏团看戏打发这段空闲。  
那天不巧是周末，所以观众特别多，一群又一群小孩子从身边穿梭而过，就像进了集市里的鱼摊，哪怕躲到一旁也无法阻止这些腥味钻进头发里，衣服里，鞋子里，甚至皮肤里。  
更糟糕的是，演到一半突然下起雨，帐篷外面早就湿漉漉的，雨水还不识相地往里渗透，皮鞋上沾了半干不湿的泥巴，我整个人都快疯了，想抄起手里的木头拐杖，用顶端金属雕刻的魔鬼敲前面小孩子的头，让他们停止发出那些嘈杂无意义的叫喊。说来那个魔鬼栩栩如生，獠牙和尖耳朵以及头上的角，都是手工制作，我喜欢这些东西，胜过金钱胜过名誉胜过女人。那些大部分人追逐的东西毫无美感，随着时间的推移必定会腐败变质。  
但我还是平静下来，因为我看到了那个“人”。

他，是一只恶魔。

 

K’s POV  
麻醉剂过后，我意识到我又被卖到了新地方，凭直觉我知道这儿不是另外一个马戏团，这让我松了口气，但当我隔着笼子的栏杆看到那个人的脸，我才知道事情没我想象得那么简单。  
那人的手指修长白皙，跟他让人憎恶的表情天差地别，好像上帝造物时开了小差，把天使的手臂错安在了恶魔的肩膀上。但它毕竟由恶魔操控，只听他使唤，所以就算再好看，也没什么意义，唯一的用处只是让它们更深地刺入我身体。  
他喜欢用两根手指穿过铁栏杆，捏住我的两颗球把玩。偶尔会夹住它们揉搓，然后轻轻往铁栏杆上扯，让它们被分成两块，又稍微放松后把它们揉在一起。或者用修剪平整的指尖弹弹它们，说真的这有点疼，可是他又会立刻托起它们从下往上慢慢按揉，小心抚慰，让人厌恶的舒服感觉就会立刻盖过刚才的痛感。  
他也喜欢用手指卷起我根部稀疏的毛发，绕在他的指头上梳理，但他最喜欢用自己的液体把他们弄湿，不停的撞击着，让它们摩擦我蓝色的皮肤，它们就会贴在我的皮肤上，所以有时他会把毛发剃掉，剃得干净光滑，然后用硬硬的顶端刺激那些嫩肉，让我把大腿加紧，让他不进到我里面也能出来。当然他也非常喜欢我的嘴，特别是他把新的玩具放在后面的时候。这样周而复始，或者根本不理它们，直接把干涩的手指往我的洞里戳，也许是心情不好或者心情太好，进来后，手指就会毫不客气，像整天登门拜访的债主，大摇大摆闯进来，肆无忌惮的做他爱做的任何事儿，我甚至不敢预料今天又会有什么新花样。

笼子是按照我的身材量身定制，只要被关进去，就必须整个人趴着，撅起屁股，手和腿弯曲起来。地方并不会太小，栏杆之间的宽度精心计算过，只能通过两根手指，所以绝对无法伸直身体。有时他会要求我躺在笼子里，双手抱住腿，让它们张开，这样他就能更清晰地看他想看的地方。我不能违抗，否则他就会在我身上带上各种奇怪的道具，那些东西让我痛也会让我有快感，但终究让我羞耻得无地自容。那会儿我想哭，可是我一哭，他又会兴奋地要命。当然，他最喜欢的还是用它的家伙直接进入我，等他觉得玩够了，想要放过我的时候。他也要求过我用自己的尾巴自慰。他喜欢看，并且乐在其中，有时还会增加一些要求。比如让我的尾巴缠住他的家伙，再进来，这种时候我会分不清是自己干了了自己还是被他干了。  
   
最开始我并不需要待在笼子里，但每一天，我都想要逃跑，一分一秒都不想跟他在同一个房间里。可是，这没有用，被抓回来，就会受到惩罚。而每一次，他都能找到我，仿佛我故意落下了什么线索给他。不，并没有！我不可能做那么傻的事情，我不可能想要跟一个恶魔纠缠下去。但是他每次好像会读心一样，知道我要去哪里或者正在逃往哪里。

每次当他气喘吁吁地放开我，我就会认真观察他的脸。他的眉毛其实很好看，前面直直的，眉峰凸起，像座不太好爬的小山，而且经常阴晴不定。我想也许我也喜欢看那座山蜿蜒扭曲——当他生气的时候或者痛苦的时候。  
开始我觉得他就是恶魔的化身，而不是我——虽然大家看到我的样子都会用这个词惊呼。我以为他不会有任何真正的情绪波动，但后来我发现并不是这样，他也会难过，当我第一次用利爪撕破他的手臂，以及用牙齿咬断他的大腿动脉。  
疼痛总是让人印象深刻。  
为此他修养了好长一段时间，但似乎他也并不那么生气，看到我时还是会露出笑脸。

 

   
T’s POV  
再次跟他见面似乎隔了好久时间，久到我记不清。他问我去向何处，我喃喃自语，却找不到答案，脑袋一片空白，只记得跟他说过的只言片语。不知道是我记忆出现了问题，还是一部分正在缺失。  
但这些并不重要，他送了我一套衣服，象万圣节的礼物，更像来自恶魔的礼物：一套胶皮连体衣。它对我来说意外合身，几乎就是量身定做。也许因为我跟他身材相仿，如果实在要吹毛求疵，那他比我更健壮一些，虽然只是凭肉眼判断。  
他说：穿上这件衣服，就不用隐藏自己，把黑暗或者该死的光明都释放出来，释放出本来的自己。  
于是我照做了，比如把讨厌的房客的头按进水里让他窒息，那只是万圣节前的小玩笑，我没有真的用力。  
我还说我讨厌那个心理医生。  
他说，那就去惩罚他，毁灭他最喜欢的东西，再把它推入地狱。所以我又照办了，我穿上黑色连体衣，然后我就觉得我又变成了他，什么东西都不用思考，只要追随自己的欲望和愤怒，所以我上了那个女人，虽然这一点也不舒服，但我知道这会是个苦涩又令他满意的种子，他说，就让这颗种子发芽吧，有一天它会开花结果，然后就会有新的我们诞生，我们就会永远存在下去。  
那确实没错，但我并不在意这些，我只是想得到一点儿真正的关心。  
后来，我还向他倾吐那些难以启齿的困扰。  
他叹息一口，却立刻又变了脸色，他说做爱这种事，多多尝试就没什么障碍了。然后，他突然眉飞色舞，心情好的不得了。他说这一定比杀人更有趣，他得到一个最好的宠物，他信誓旦旦，你一定会喜欢。这样好的节目你必须参加，我也只允许你一个人参加。

那之后，他递给我一杯酒。

 

MTK  
视野里不再有金属栏杆的阻挡，一片白茫茫的微光笼罩他。  
Kurt睁开惺忪双眼，金色瞳孔里还蒙着一层薄薄雾气。他发现自己被释放，但他搞不清楚是怎么被扛到一张两米的大床上，更搞不清楚他眼前出现的两个男人，竟然都长着同一张脸，只是一个穿着白色衬衣，一个从脖子到脚踝都包裹成黑色。  
一阵酒后的微醺在召唤，他们仿佛晕眩产生的重影，Kurt伸出左手在半空挥舞，想确认自己的判断，却被其中一个抓住。  
“嘿，你醒了，宝贝。”  
他分得清那个人的口音，将他买下，并囚禁的恶魔，脸上总也挂着让人反感的笑容。  
“……”  
Kurt没吭声，只想挣脱，却不得力。平时他可以用自己的爪子做一些反抗，他觉得也许哪天运气好，他还是有机会逃走，何况现在并没有被关在笼子里。但不知道是酒精在作祟或者其他什么，全身关节软得好像被折断一样，就连手指弯曲都需要用上很大力气。  
“只是注射了一点……”March放下手中针筒，“感觉如何？”  
“不……”  
Kurt无法思考，犬齿微张，将嘴唇上下顶住，连带脸上的花纹也皱成一团。酸软的感觉就像硫酸淌过他的神经，他没力气阻止自己往深渊里一点点地滑。  
另一个人抓住了他正在床单上小幅摆动的尾巴，放进嘴里舔弄。湿滑的舌头从末尾的鳞片到纹路，不放过一丝皮肤逐个舔遍。他的动作比March温柔多了，金色的卷发和明亮的眼睛透露出一种纯粹的气息，歪歪的嘴角，脸颊还有些微微发红，他当然也有两个酒窝，这看上去比生在March脸上协调太多，他简直好像那些经常来看马戏团看表演的调皮小孩，他只是来索要欢乐。他从脖子到脚穿着黑色胶皮连体衣，紧贴着他的皮肤和肌肉，塑胶的光泽让他身躯上的每一个凹凸都显得那么明显，这种怪异猎奇的违和感有些说不清的性感。  
Kurt尾部的鳞片特别敏感，每当舌尖划过中间的嫩肉就带来一阵酥痒。他想甩掉他，却被抓得更紧，舌头使劲往里挤，温热的呼吸也一并吐在上面，让Kurt全身开始发热。他一边舔一边往Kurt凑近，将他大半个身体搂在怀里，贴在他耳边说：  
“你好，我是Tate。”  
长睫毛戳着Kurt的脸颊，像每个春天都会在他脸旁扑闪翅膀的蝴蝶。发烫的嘴唇在他耳边摸索，延着他与普通人不同的耳郭轮廓亲吻，牙齿在他翘起的耳尖上留下浅浅的印记，“你好特别，蓝色的……像夜空一样……”慵懒的声线与带着浓烈美国北部口音的March截然不同，就连他的呼吸都带有少年的癫狂。Kurt感觉又疼又痒，但一模一样的面容让他的困扰仍萦绕心头，仿佛是在看他见识过许多次的连体双胞胎把戏，又仿佛是场怪异的噩梦——他的梦里偶尔会出现Match，但他可从来没有想象过这样的场景，这要命的局面让他觉得不妙，皮肤和皮肤间的贴合摩擦是一种接近虚幻的真实。  
“放轻松，Kurt，你会喜欢他的，也许……你已经喜欢上他了。”  
March饶有兴味地欣赏完Tate的自我介绍，就解开自己的衬衣，直接用两只有力的大手掰开Kurt颤抖的大腿根，他的胡子磨蹭那里的嫩肉，手也必定不会闲着，开始套弄他已经微微勃起的蓝色器官，带着一层薄茧的手掌捏住底端往上一提，又迅速将那层包裹着敏感处的皮肤往下推，露出微微发红的顶端，那里已经开始不自觉地分泌起半透明的液体。  
“啊——!”  
快感让蓝色恶魔仰起脑袋，贪婪地喘息。Tate捏住他的下巴，紧紧缠住那段露出一点点的粉色舌尖。突如其来的吻让Kurt几乎窒息，但嘴里发麻的肌肉被一遍遍舔舐刺激，津液不断从他嘴角流下，想要合上嘴，却被手指往外撑开，瑟缩的舌尖被吸允着扯出来，炽热的气息不断攻进他嘴里，好像要在他身体里生根发芽。  
Tate的手指搂住他的脖子，沿那些突出的脊骨一节节整齐地排列下去，就像滑滑梯一般滑到尾椎，手指径直探入他紧闭的臀缝中，在穴口褶皱处轻缓地打了几个圈，又好奇地往附近皮肤上的刻印摸索。March紧随其后，两根手指仿佛有默契般来回蹭弄了一会儿，便一起插了进去。Kurt一下子紧张得弹了起来，像条搁浅的小鱼在沙滩上挣扎，但March立刻压住了他的双腿，将原本在手中把玩的小家伙一口吞入。  
“唔……”  
被湿热的口腔包裹带来强烈的刺激感，让Kurt忍不住想呻吟，但此刻他根本喊不出来，Tate另外一只手伸进他的嘴里，手指夹住他的舌头来回翻搅，唾液从手指缝里流下来，滴在Kurt不停起伏的胸口，梗在喉咙口的唔咽变成小声的哀鸣。Kurt锁紧眉头但已脸红到滴血，从耳根到脖子融化成一池红得发烫的铁水。  
此时，两人的手指一起翻搅肠壁的嫩肉，内里很快发出咕咕唧唧的水声。Kurt跟着进出的节奏摆动腰肢，这并非出于他的本意，但体内奇怪的感觉再次雀跃，这一点都不讨厌，甚至有些舒爽。不一会儿，他们又分别刺入了第二根手指，被往两个方向撑开的肉壁因为四根手指的入侵而开始抗拒。March的手指紧紧抓住Kurt纤细的脚踝，一把将他的腿举起来压倒他的胸口，让极力收缩的羞涩入口更清晰地展现在他眼前，蓝色的皮肤下却也是嫣红的内里，巨大的反差色尤其赏心悦目。在内里戳动的指尖便更用力地往里面深入，时而弯曲起来，不经意摩擦过某些地方又立刻抽离。March早摸清了Kurt的敏感带，开始耐心地摩擦那里，每次都能让Kurt克制不住地吟叫。  
March的另一只手从Kurt凹陷成一片峡谷般的腹部往上攀爬，划过肋骨上的花纹，轻松攫取他胸口的凸起。即便蓝色皮肤比普通人摸起来粗糙，但乳头却意外柔软，指甲边缘刮蹭着顶端，它便立刻挺立起来，饱满得像颗熟透的果实。Tate低下头，含住另一边，齿尖啃咬着边缘，留下一个个深红色的印记。  
“啊……啊……”  
Kurt因为多方同时刺激脑袋一片空白，后穴的异物感让他下意识扭动身体，阴茎被又热又湿的口腔一进一出的吸允摩擦，源源不断的快感钻入心里，汇聚成一股狂潮，最后在他泪腺寻找出口。Kurt被两个人摆弄却又动弹不得，但全身细胞早已躁动不已，他无法想象这样的状况会延续多久，此刻他只知道他的心脏好像突然停在半空不再跳动，接着便在March的嘴里射了出来。高潮的瞬间让那些蓄谋已久的眼泪终于四散从他金色的瞳孔边缘滚落下来。手指抽离他的身体的刹那，一切仿佛突然归于平静，空气里只剩喘息声。  
“才刚开始。”  
March笑着抹掉嘴角的白色液体，拍了一下Kurt的屁股，将他翻了过来，让他趴在自己面前，“我知道你会像以前一样乖的。”他抓起他的蓝黑色交杂的短发，另一只手在血色不足的唇上流连了一遍便再次撬开了他的嘴，将自己勃起的性器塞了进去，一下顶到了舌根，没有给他任何适应的时间，开始狠狠地进出。  
“唔……唔……嗯……”  
Kurt眼角溢出一串新鲜的眼泪，覆盖住刚才还未干的泪痕。龟头摩擦他的上颚一直顶到喉咙口，即便这样，也无法让整根阴茎都含入嘴里。他张大嘴不让牙齿顶到肉柱，艰难地收缩着口腔。炽热的肉刃在他嘴里抽动着愈加胀大，将他湿滑的口腔内壁反复顶开，每次插进喉咙，就引来一阵生理的呕吐，但同时快感又立刻代替了难堪。  
“来，试试吧，一定会感觉很棒。”  
March一边抓着Kurt脑袋让自己插得更深，一边对着Tate发出邀请。  
Kurt扭曲的表情突然一阵抽搐，身后被什么东西一下填满，让他已经毫无力气的身体被迫紧绷起来，一双手把他的大腿掰开到极限，让卡在他身体里粗硬的东西能顺利地进出。动作虽然没什么区别，但显然这个人还留有一点温柔，总是在内壁稍微湿滑了一些后才发力进到更深处。这种不同平常的冲击让他心跳加快，后穴随着越来越快的速度张合着，蓝色的尾巴早就不自觉地一圈圈缠绕住身后人的腰，并没有抗拒，而是在邀请他更深入。Kurt第一次主动地接近高潮，身下仿佛有一簇簇火苗将他慢火细炖，热气从每一个张开的毛孔里争先恐后往外冒，皮肤上浮起黏腻，又滋生着欲念。  
“Tate……”  
当还未释放的利器从Kurt的嘴里退出，他低声脱口而出，他也不知道自己为何会叫这个名字，只感觉身后的凶器正一下下贯穿自己，每一次都顶在让他颤抖的地方。  
“Kurt……”  
March的表情似是而非，他放下Kurt的肩膀，让他的上半身垂在床沿，Tate退出一半，March便抓住他纤细的腰将仍坚硬的分身强行挤了进去，两根同时进入，将穴口撑得没有一丝褶皱。  
“别……啊……”  
疼痛让Kurt说不清话，嗓子都喊哑了。无力的抗议没有任何作用，身后的动作愈加激烈起来，Kurt只能反射性地抬起了腰肢扭动，来缓解痛苦，再次被大力地肏开的肉壁更紧实地将两根阴茎紧紧包裹。  
Tate扶住Kurt肩膀，低头亲吻他被眼泪打湿的脸颊，含住他颤抖的嘴唇，紧紧追随他的气息，像是要被夺去生命般的吻，但又像是因为生命太短暂而不想停歇的吻。他的手指从Kurt的手心到指间时轻时重地化弄着，掰开他三根手指，穿过他的手紧紧相扣。Kurt感觉身体里某种欲念再次复苏，被戳刺着的内壁越来越湿润，混合着浓烈荷尔蒙的液体从深粉色的嫩肉不断溢出，湿热的温度和麻痹的快感再次如潮水将他淹没。生理上的快感和精神上的痛苦不断撞击着，交织在彼此的精神上，像要把他们撞得粉身碎骨，如同一辆急速驶出悬崖的车，在半空中享受着飞翔和下坠的飒爽与恐惧。  
March亲吻着Kurt的背脊和肩膀，抓住他两条手臂，往前发力，Kurt再次达到高潮，瞬间收缩的肠壁让两人同时射在蓝色的小穴里。  
Kurt全身虚脱，耳边响起一只只海鸥的嘶叫，连一口呼吸都在消耗他的生命，白色的浊液从他小幅哆嗦的双腿不断溢出。

 

“来，把他绑起来。”  
March将麻绳交到Tate手上。他接过绳子，往自己这边拉扯了一下，好像在思考什么。  
“怎么了？Tate，不愿意吗？”  
“不是。”  
Tate话音未落，一下子抓住March的手腕，将他的手扣在椅子上，用绳子迅速缠绕起来，打了一个死结。  
March的脸蒙上了浓重的黑暗气息，但他的嘴角却扬起，这似乎在他意料之中。他笑了起来，笑得很大声。

 

T’s POV  
我放走了他，这算不算一种背叛呢？但另一个我一点儿都不吃惊也不生气。在被吃掉时，他甚至露出从未有过的愉悦表情。  
我始终不明白自己为什么要这么做，我只知道‘他’不需要我。是的，而我也不应该需要这个恶魔，他是自由的，不管他对我有什么看法。我想他会讨厌我吧，也许只要稍微不那么讨厌，我就觉得满足了。又有谁喜欢过我呢？  
我静静目送他离开，随着一阵黑色粉末和淡淡的硫磺味。他真的回到地狱去了吗？还是其他地方，这种告别方式就像他真的从来不曾存在过。  
唯一让我有些难过的是，我敢肯定我们不会再见面了。

 

K’s POV  
我咬住他喉咙，一直到他筋疲力竭，然后我就撕开了他的胸膛，但他脸上的表情却一点都不痛苦，不停咯咯咯地笑，直到一动不动。  
抱歉，我不该吃掉他时把他的心也吞了，我本以为他这样的人本该没有心，没想到却比别人的更鲜美多汁。  
至于另一个‘他’，原来那真的不是幻觉，因为他们是不同的个体，除了长相，他们有太多不同。我在进食时，以为他会哭，但是他没有，他像是一个喂猫的人，满足地看着我。  
也许我有些喜欢他，也许不，毕竟这对我来说并不重要。

 

M’s POV  
我喘息着，这大概是最后一口气了。可是我感到从未有过的兴奋：吃掉我真是太好了，还有比这更完美的结局吗？


End file.
